


Tricky Sorts

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 717: Snape's Library - Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Tricky Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 717: Snape's Library - Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Tricky Sorts

~

“It’s a trap!” snapped Kingsley.

Severus squeezed his arm to ease the pain of Voldemort’s summons. “Maybe. But if I don’t go, that’ll _definitely_ tip our hand.” 

Kingsley sighed. “He probably saw you with me and Albus when we were fighting the zombies.” 

“Until we force Pettigrew back into human form, we’ve no way of knowing what _his_ plan is.” Severus exhaled. “Admittedly, it’s risky, and if he does know, I’m dead, but if he doesn’t, think of all we could learn.” 

“This could help,” said Augusta, handing Severus a small book. “It’s helped me out of many tricky scrapes.” 

~

“‘Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts’,” Severus read. “What is this?”

“It’s a children’s book,” said Augusta. “But it features a myriad of undetectable tricks that can distract people.” 

Flipping through the book, Severus coughed. “How exactly does this help me?” 

“Mother,” said Frank, clasping her arm and steering her towards the door. “Maybe it’s time for you to retire for the night—”

“Don’t patronise me!” Augusta scowled. “And _you_ need to keep an open mind, Snape!”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Madam.” Bowing, he tucked the book into his robes. 

Kingsley cleared his throat. “Severus, a word?”

Severus nodded, following him.

~

“You can’t go,” said Kingsley once they were alone. “If you go back in, there’s no way for me to protect you.” 

Severus sighed. “Believe me, I’ve no desire to return to _him_. But if I simply disappear, he’ll _know_ I betrayed him, and he could change his plan altogether. Plus, it implicates Lucius and Narcissa.”

“Sod them!” hissed Kingsley. “I’m not in love with them!” 

Severus closed his eyes. “If I die, make sure you extract answers from Pettigrew.” 

“ _Severus_ —”

“I’ll use every saucy trick in my arsenal to return to you,” whispered Severus, and stepping back, he Disapparated. 

~

Severus landed outside Malfoy Manor’s gates. Composing himself, he strengthened his Occlumency shields before approaching the front door. 

“You took your time,” sneered Rookwood. “Did you have your nose in a book again?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You could say that. Is everyone upstairs?”

“Not yet.” Rookwood scowled. “A few are still missing. He wants to make an announcement, so he’s waiting. Go ahead and go up, though.” 

Nodding curtly, Severus walked towards the stairs. Once he was out of sight, he reached into his robes, extracting Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts. It seemed he had some time to kill. 

~

The book was fast reading, and by the time more people arrived, Severus had read his way through it. 

Some of the tricks were juvenile, but others were amusing enough, although he still wasn’t sure how it could help him out of his predicament. Even if Voldemort didn’t know he was betraying him, it would only be a matter of time before he realised Lucius and Narcissa had disappeared, and Severus would be implicated.

Deep in thought, Severus didn’t hear anyone approaching until it was too late. “What’s this?” someone screeched, plucking Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts from his fingers.

~

Severus spun, snarling upon seeing Bellatrix. “Give it back. One mustn’t steal other people’s things, Bellatrix.” 

“You and your precious books,” Bellatrix sneered. “Let’s see it, then.” She frowned. “‘Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts’? Are you regressing? This is a children’s book. Why do _you_ have it?” 

Snatching it back from her, Severus stuffed it into his robes. “My reasons for having it are mine and mine alone,” he growled. “Now, don’t you have someone to main, torture?”

Bellatrix’s smile sent chills up his spine. “Perhaps once the Dark Lord convenes our meeting. Apparently, we’ve a spy in our midst.”

~


End file.
